Marcus' Sweet Treat
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: After a busy day from the Academy, Marcus McCloud finds himself alone in his very own home. Bored and famished from a long hard day's work, the blue male fox foraged everywhere for something to bite on for the night. Fortunately, he found something sweet and edible that would totally pass the evening very fine and well. Initial story from my Amino close friend Acheron Fokkusu.
1. The Can of Condensed Milk

After a busy day from somewhere tiring, Marcus finally arrived home. Hurriedly, he went to his bedroom and lowers down his knapsack on the floor right before checking his phone.

'Hmm. I wonder who's online now?' He pondered within himself.

Marcus checked his futuristic phone. To his dismay, no one's online as of now. Slippy, Falco, Pepper nor even his close friends from the Academy were in the system.

'Well, this sucks.' Marcus groaned in boredom.

The blue male fox sighed and he fiddles his phone for a while before keeping it into the pocket of his pants. Just as he kept it away, his stomach growled distinctly. Marcus realized that he forgot to eat his lunch back from the Academy hours ago.

'Time for a bite, then.' He said as he turned around to face the doorway.

Marcus then went to the kitchen. There, he saw a piece of paper and a Scarab bag on the table. There was a message written on it. The note reads...

'Your father and I went to Corneria to pick up something we ordered this morning. Since we might come home late, we left you some Scarabs so that you could buy something while we're away. Take care!

Your mother Krystal.'

After reading the note, Marcus sighed. He approached the fridge and opened it to check its contents. Much to his additional chagrin, there weren't anything else edible inside. Not even a gumdrop or a candy.

'Yikes. Looks like the fridge is out too.' He said, disappointed. 'Damn'

When he closed the fridge, Marcus took a look on the wooden cupboards and drawers. The fox began searching for something edible for his famished state. All of them were filled with nothing more than just empty jars, bottles of sauce and cardboard boxes of other exotic food that didn't interested his taste. He was about give in when he saw a large can of condensed milk. Upon seeing it, Marcus was bewildered.

'A can of condensed milk, huh?' Marcus said and he chuckled. 'About time for a specialty!'

With the can in his paw, Marcus took a cooking pot from the cupboard and filled it with tap water from the sink. He then places the pot on the hot plasma stove and started boiling it. While he watched it boil, his phone vibrated. Immediately, Marcus took his phone from his pocket and saw a new message on its inbox. It was from Fox.

'We're being caught up in heavy traffic. Better hold on in the house, Son.'

Marcus simply replied back to his father that he acknowledged the reminder. As he stows the phone again, Marcus checked the pot and he smiled.

'Wow.' He remarked in awe. 'That's fast. Alright, then. Time for a sweet time upstairs.'

The blue fox switched the stove off, carefully drained the hot water of the pot away and slowly placed the boiled can on a small tray. Marcus chuckled triumphantly as he took a spoon and went back to his upstairs bedroom along with the kitchen tray and the can itself. 


	2. Caramel and Falco's Call

As Marcus brought the tray to his upstairs bedroom, he sets the tray near a window. He opened it, placed it on the windowstill and grabbed a chair. The cool breeze relaxed his fur as he sat down.

'Ah, yes.' Marcus remarked. 'A good chill-out.'

He chuckled as he took the spoon and the opened can. Marcus couldn't wait to taste the homemade caramel that he had just made. He scooped a bit on the spoon and after he took a lick, Marcus numbed up in sheer pleasure of the taste.

'Damn!' Marcus exclaimed. 'This tastes so good!'

Bewildered by the satisfying sugary taste, the blue fox took a scoop from the can of caramel and he began on eating it little by little. His hunger slowly disappearing as every spoonful of caramel that he ate makes him more sated.

As he continued on eating, his phone rang. Marcus stopped for a while and he took the call.

'Hello?' Marcus responded. 'Marcus McCloud speaking.'

'Heya, Marc. It's Falco.'

'Oh. Heya, Falco.' Marcus replied. 'What s up?'

'Just calling you to check up on you.' Falco replied back. 'What are you doing now?'

'I'm eating some homemade caramel near my bedroom window all by myself.' Marcus answered. 'What about you?'

'I'm dating my girl Katt inside a bar.' Falco answered back while the background music of the bar played along. 'Was Fox is with you?'

'Nope.' The blue fox said. 'He went to pick up something that he and my mother ordered this morning.'

'Oh. I see.' Falco simply resonded. 'I wish he could be here cause I have dibs with the drinks here.'

Marcus chuckled.

'Would you like for me to join in with you, Falco?' He asked, teasingly. 'I wanted to drink some beer or vodka for a night.'

'Ha! Sure thing, man!' Falco reacted. 'Only if Fox would allow you, though.'

'He would allow me to drink, dude.' Marcus stated. 'I'm not a child anymore and I'm legal now!'

Falco laughed.

'Alright, then.' The avian said. 'Meet me on Friday night and I'll give you some dibs for some beer or vodka with one another. Okay?'

'Sure thing, Falco.' Marcus replied. 'Thanks'

'Pleasure.' Falco responded. 'Anyway, I'll need more time with Katt for now. I'll chat ya later.'

'Okay, man.' Marcus acknowledged. 'Have a nice night!'

With that, the call ended. Marcus sighed and with a smile, he satefully continued on eating the remaining homemade caramel that was still in the tin can. 


End file.
